


Can't Blame a Boy for Trying

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dominant Michael, High School AU, Lots and lots and lots of smut, M/M, Phone Sex, Sub Luke, Teasing, like super dom, nerdy luke, probably the smuttiest thing I've ever written, that happens, they're not actually like related but you know what I'm getting at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm great at driving. You just have to be good at riding." Or the one where Michael practically makes Luke his bitch. (superdom!michael and wimp!luke)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Blame a Boy for Trying

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo so I've been MUKE AF for the longest time and like one day I was really feeling it so this is the result have fun
> 
> -amaya xx

Luke crossed his arms, not even attempting to push his wet hair away from his forehead. He kept his eyes straight ahead with his lips pressed in a firm line. "So, the weather?" the boy in the driver's seat spoke up after awhile, looking over with a crooked grin. Luke just gave him a sarcastic smile as the sound of rain thundered harder on the shell of the car.

It was a good day, Luke thought with an inward groan. He had turned in all his homework and was even able to finish tomorrow's during study hall. He ate a great lunch with his girlfriend, Abby, and finished the rest of the school day off in a good mood. He had high hopes for his afternoon until his damn shit bitch car wouldn't fucking start. Then the rain started pouring, then stupid Michael Clifford from maths class offered a ride, so here he was in the passenger seat of a delinquent's Honda Civic.

"I'm not here to make small talk," Luke mumbled in response to the dumb question, pushing his glasses up farther on the bridge of his nose. "I just want to get home, okay?"

"Sah-ree," Michael mumbled dejectedly, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel gently. "It was quiet. I don't like things being quiet."

"No wonder you talk so damn much."

Michael rolled his eyes, easing his foot off the gas as they came to a stop light. "Not taking you home with that attitude."

Luke resisted the urge to slam his face against the window. "Sorry, alright? This is just...I'd rather be in a lot of different scenarios than this one. With you, particularly."

"Whassat supposed to mean?" Michael's face etched into a pout, eyes drooping sadly. "Am I not fun? I think I'm pretty fun."

Luke met his green gaze head-on, an eyebrow raised. "Throwing spitballs at the teacher everyday? Answering a question about similar triangles with 'cheese toasty?' Telling all the girls who hate you how good their moms are in bed? Fun? Yeah, okay."

Michael chuckled lowly, looking up from under his eyelashes. He chewed on his lip gently before grinning. "You're just-"

"Green light, Michael."

He blinked slowly and huffed in defeat, slumping down in his seat. "You're just uptight, Lucas."

Luke shoved his hands into his lap with a noise of frustration. "Just hurry up and take me home, fucknut." He shied away as the older boy tried to nudge him with his elbow.

"I like that," he spoke up, car jerking to one side. "I might use that sometime. Fucknut. 's funny."

Luke gripped the seat, giving Michael a stern glare. "The only funny thing here is why you have a driver's license, because your driving skills are absolutely horrid."

"I'm great at driving," Michael scoffed. He went from genuinely offended to cheeky as hell in less that a second. "You just have to be good at riding."

"Stop," Luke mumbled, cheeks burning. He squirmed farther down in his seat, crossing his arms. "Don't."

Michael simply replied by belting out the chorus of "Ride" by SoMo like his life depended on it. Luke rolled his eyes and plugged one of his ears while pressing his other against the window. "C'mon," Michael pouted after his rendition, "join in."

"You are so fucking annoying. Why I agreed to this? I don't know."

The car skidded to a halt. Luke looked up and realized they were in front of his house. He reached towards the handle and jerked on it, but it was locked.

"Annoying?"

"Unlock the door, Clifford," Luke mumbled, turning to glare at Michael.

"I'd rather be annoying," Mikey muttered, yanking his seatbelt off, "then a stuck-up prep."

Luke pulled his seatbelt off as well, giving the door another weak pull. "I'd rather be a stuck-up prep than a hopeless dumbass."

Within two seconds, Luke was pressed up against the car door. Mikey's hot breath danced in the air and his icy emerald eyes darkened. "Maybe correct that, yeah?"

Luke's cheeks flushed deeply. He shifted under the older boy and let out a whimper when it only resulted in their crotches brushing together. "L-Let me go, you stupid fuck." He felt fingernails at his back and jerked up involuntarily, eyes screwing shut.

"Take it back," Michael growled, twisting his fist in Luke's shirt and pulling him forward.

"I-I do, okay?" Luke whined, trying to shove Michael's hards away. "I didn't- I didn't mean it. Just let me go!"

Michael's lips lingered above Luke's. He glared down at the boy, teeth digging into the skin below his bottom lip. "Louder."

"I'm _sorry_. I didn't mean to, I s-swear."

Luke's sigh of relief was choked out of him when Michael's grip slid away. Panting, Luke scrambled to sit upright and cursed himself for being so aroused at the moment. He frantically moved to fix his hair as Michael leaned his arm against the door as if nothing happened. "See you tomorrow, prep." Luke  
just nodded quickly and stumbled out of the car with his book bag slung across the front of his body.

✖️✖️✖️

Luke glared across the cafeteria to where Michael was sitting with his friends, laughing his ass off. His dumb, stupid ass off. Luke wanted to strangle him. Luke wanted to kill him. Luke wanted to receive hickeys from him.

"You okay, babe?" Abby's voice snapped him back to reality. He glanced over at her and studied her face and the way her blonde hair framed her pale face and the way her green eyes sparkled. Michael had green eyes. Real green.

He coughed slightly and tightened his grip on her waist, returning his angry gaze to where it was before. "I'm fine," he lied. When he felt her start to edge away he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers for a few seconds. "I love you," he mumbled when he pulled back, furrowing his eyebrows. She sighed and rolled her eyes, giving him a light peck in return.

"I love you too, stupid."

He smiled a little and snuck a glance at Michael, who was staring at him with an unplaceable look on his face. Luke couldn't help but smirk and cock his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. Michael's lips twitched slightly before he turned away and started talking to his friends again. Luke felt more victorious than he ever had in his whole life.

The bell rang shortly after and Luke started to walk Abby to her class before a hand gripped at his bicep. He didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. "Can I borrow your boyfriend for a second?" the smooth voice asked, grip tightening slightly. Luke flinched a little and closed one of his eyes, half-hoping Abby would say no. To his demise, she smiled widely and nodded. 

"Sure! Just bring him back when you're done," she giggled, turning away and strolling down the hall. When she disappeared, Luke spun around with a slight pout on his face. He looked up at meet Michael's smug gaze.

"I have a class to get to," he pointed out, but Michael didn't seem to care as he whisked him down the hall. Luke provided a minimal struggle, occasionally falling behind. "Where the fuck are you taking me? And slow down, Jesus. You're wearing out the soles of my-"

"Quit the fucking whining, Hemmings."

That shut him up. He let Michael pull him down the hall and swallowed thickly when they started nearing the gym. He was shoved past it and into the doors of the boys' locker room where he was shoved up against the lockers without a moment's hesitation. "You think you're cute, don't you?" Michael muttered, gripping Luke's hips. "Kissing your girlfriend like that? Does she know about the hard-on I gave you yesterday?"

Luke's cheeks burned as he squirmed against the pure muscle against his body. "N-No," he stammered, making half of an attempt to push Michael away. "Doesn't matter. I like her and not y-"

"Tell her you're mine."

Blinking quickly, Luke gave Michael an incredulous look. "Tell her." Nails dug into his sides. Hard. "Or I'll do it for you."

Luke gasped and grabbed the front of Michael's shirt, eyes going wide. "T-There's no p-proof I'm yours," he stumbled, the feeling of Michael flush against him scrambling his brain cells.

Well, fuck, okay, Michael yanked the front of Luke's shirt down until his entire chest was exposed and then his lips were working on the skin like some kind of god and Luke's knees were so close to buckling under him and sending him plummeting to the floor. Luke bit his lip in a futile attempt to suppress his whimpers and moans but it didn't work at all. He bit his fist instead and whined as Michael sucked at the skin on his chest. Every touch of those sinful lips sent a tingle down Luke's spine and he thought he'd lost all feeling in his body. That's when he felt a hand at the front of his jeans and _oh._

"Mikey," Luke choked out and rolled his hips forward desperately, the back of his head hitting the lockers. "Fuck, yeah. That's good, that's...yeah."

Michael continued palming him hard, his lips brushing up his neck and across his jaw to the shell of his ear. "Did she ever pleasure you like this?"

"N-No," Luke whimpered, shaking his head quickly. "She never- fuck, please, I-I need more. Want you to touch me, Mikey, please."

Michael smirked, hand slowing down. "Bad boys don't get want they want."

Luke gasped loudly and grabbed Michael's wrist to hold his hand in place, grinding against it like it was his life source. "Then just d-don't stop. Please." 

A low moan slipped from Michael's lips and he finally complied, slipping his hand past Luke's jeans and rubbing him through his boxers. "So needy," he mumbled, pressing a delicate kiss to the side of his jaw. Luke nodded breathlessly, teeth still buried in his fist.

He balled his hand against Michael's shirt and let out a high pitched whine, eyelids fluttering. "G-Gonna cum," he whispered as his stomach clenched itself and a warm feeling bubbling in the pit of his abdomen. "I'm so close, holy fuck."

Michael smirked widely. "Oh, yeah?" He pulled his hand away quickly and pinned Luke's wrists above his head, stepping back a little so there was nearly a foot in between their bodies. Luke let out a distressed noise, bucking into the air helplessly.

"No," he whimpered loudly, "no, nono, I was so close. I-I was...it felt so-"

"Bad boys don't get what they want," Michael repeated lowly with the biggest shit-eating smirk on his face. Luke's eyes brimmed with tears. He felt pathetic.

"Please," he choked out, his voice completely fucked from moaning and carrying on. Michael just shrugged and stepped back again, releasing Luke's wrists. 

"Do it on your own, then. I've got a class to get to."

Luke sunk to the ground helplessly and did as he was told. He couldn't stop Michael's name from slipping past his lips when he came in his pants, but the boy was already out the door and halfway down the hall.

✖️✖️✖️

Luke set his phone on speaker and slammed it against the bedside table, slumped against his bed frame with helpless little whimpers coming from his mouth as he rocked against his pillow. His hips jerked forward when a rough voice broke through the dial tone.

"Jesus, Luke, it's 3 a.m on a school night."

"Michael," Luke whined, gripping his bed frame, "p-please, I-"

"Luke..." There was a shuffling noise and the slight creak of bed springs. "What are you doing?"

Luke let out another whine, curling his toes. "I-I had another dream about you," he wailed, "a-and I don't- I can't touch myself. Not without your permission, but, fuck, I need to. Please, Mikey."

More shuffling. More creaking. "Jesus fucking Christ, Lucas, you're so hot when you're needy."

"Please," Luke gasped. His knuckles were flushed a yellow-white color from the grip he had on the frame. "D-Don't wanna be teased. Just tell me what to do, Daddy."

Daddy.

"What did you just say?"

"Fuck, Daddy, _please!_ "

Michael let out a light groan after the word "daddy" and Luke nearly came then and there at the thought of Mikey touching himself. "Lay down," the older boy instructed as the creaking continued. "On your back. Clothes off."

Luke nodded, even though he knew Michael couldn't hear, and stripped down with shaky hands. He then flopped onto his back and stared down at his exposure. "W-What next?"

"Do you have any lube, baby?"

"Um." Luke blinked slowly before spitting onto his hand. "I do now."

Michael let out a slight laugh before it cut off abruptly, followed by a moan. "Shit, uh, okay. Lift your legs up for me, with your knees touching your chest."

Luke trembled in anticipation as he followed his orders, sucking a few of his fingers into his mouth. "Can I?"

"Y-Yeah," Michael stumbled. "Fuck yourself for me. Start out with one finger 'n I'll tell you when you can add more."

"Yes, Daddy."

Michael moaned loudly followed by a "holy shit," and Luke pressed his index finger all the way past his rim. A shock rolled up his spine and a dull pain settled in his abdomen. He let out a small hissing noise but began moving his finger in and out slowly, and the pain slid into pleasure. He began letting out little whimpers along with his thrusts. "Feels good?" Michael mumbled lowly.

"Yeah, god," Luke breathed out, "feels really good."

"Put another one in, baby."

Luke obediently pressed a second finger in and gasped at the stretch. He whined and raised his legs a little higher, trying to hit his prostate. "Fuuuuck, Daddy," he moaned loudly, not caring if he woke his parents up. He finally brushed the bundle of nerves in the back with the tips of his fingers and let out a gasp, hips jerking up.

"'nother one, Luke."

He gripped the bed frame with his free hand as he wiggled his third finger into his hole. It started to burn a little, but he didn't care. After a few moments of adjusting his was fucking himself properly. "Hm, Michael," he choked out, "wish it was you in me."

" _Fuck,_ you're gonna make me-" Michael cut off with the sound of a groan. He let out a loud cry and a slew of curse words, sending a shiver through Luke's body. "Fucking- fuck, Luke, oh my god." There was a long pause and then the sound of springs creaking. "Holy shit."

"Fuck, Daddy," he mumbled, moving his hand faster, "I'm g-gonna fucking cum."

"Cum for your daddy," Michael mumbled breathlessly. "Wanna hear you moan for me."

Luke gripped himself with his other hand and jerked himself a few good times before releasing on his chest. "Michael," he whimpered, trembling and arching his back. "Mikeeeey." 

He rode himself out of his orgasm before dropping his hands and letting his eyelids sink shut. "That felt really good, Daddy."

"You're so perfect," Michael mumbled directly into the receiver. "Go to bed, alright?"

Luke nodded and turned the speaker off, holding the phone up to his ears. "Okay. Thank you, Mikey."

"You're welcome, baby."


End file.
